Post Confessions
by D'EmpressOfNations
Summary: The team after the war settle down in Uncle Iroh's teashop. Everyone is happy and a certain duo says things that change their love life forever. Zutara ONESHOT. Enjoy :) Check my stories for more Zutara fic.


Zuko couldn't help but feel more at peace and happy at the fact that his people, the world and even team Avatar was happy and full of joy. He couldn't believe that a hundred year war ended easily,but with alot of effort. He shook his head in disbelief at the outcome of his father and Azula. Now,the only thing was to find his mother.

He moved away from the balcony and made his way inside but bumped into Mai, who smiled at him It was weird.

"I knew you would be here,"she said and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Uh.. I guess, what do you want?"He asked and she shrugged.

"What sort of question is that?"She asked with a hint of anger.

He sighed and removed her arms. Zuko rubbed his face and moved a few feet away for safety.

"About us...Um...It's not as it was before. The war, the distance, everything...has made my feelings change,"he told her and she crossed her arms.

Zuko watched as Mai walked past him and lean on the stone railings. He was worried about her silence.

"I knew this was going to end like this. I knew our relationship had problems. And from what i've thought, you won't even have time for me. Just during your coronation you ignored me,except for when i came to your room,"she said.

"I'm..."

"Zuko, to be honest with you , i am not ready to be ignored and have to feel the same way all over again like the war is still up. And again,you don't tell me what is wrong with you. You prefer your secrets over me. Look,Zuko. I think we should be a part for a while until we are sure what's up."

Mai sighed and walked up to him. She looked into his eyes but did not see that passion he once had for her. She sighed and hugged him but moved away before he responded.

"Come in for dinner, that's what i called you for,"she said and left. Zuko exhaled.

Katara strolled along the shores of the beach. The team had decided to go to the beach at night. Saying they wanted to go camping while everyone was still together.

She kicked the water on the shore and bent some towards her, she bent the water over her head and let it pour down like rain on her. She chuckled and began to run while the water dropped on her skin. She did not see Zuko lying on the sand until she tripped and fell on his stomach horizontally.

"Katara!"Zuko strained and pushed her away. He held his wounded chest and knew a part of his wound had torn. He looked down and thanked Agni it hadn't. But it really hurt.

Katara sat up and crawled to him. She summond some water and placed it on his chest and soothed his wound. She muttered an apology and he nodded.

"Never knew you were clumsy,"he teased and she slapped his shoulders. He chuckled but frowned..

"It's Mai,right?" She asked and he looked at her in shock and suspicion.

"I was outside too,but a bit far. I heard everything. She really loves you and i understand,"she said and looked down sadly.

He shifted closer and placed a hand on her upper back.

"What do you mean?"

"Aang and i kissed and he told me he loves me.I kept quiet by kissing him. He was happy and left. I feel this is an obligation and i am not satisfied,"she said and exhaled.

"Me too. It's like i'm cheating myself if i go on. And luckily i told Mai my mind. So she won't be hurt in the future and you have to do the same,"Zuko said and caressed her upper back.

"I don't know how,Zuko,"she whispered.

"Would you rather hurt him with a lie or the truth,Katara? Stop putting other people's needs ahead of yours. That is one thing i dislike in you."

She felt hurt at what he said and she shrugged.

"The problem is that i love someone else and i cannot do anything about it,"she said and looked over the ocean.

Zuko raised his hand to her head and turned her so she could look at him.

"Is it someone i know?"

"Wh...What? No...of course not?" She stuttered.

He frowned."How can you love someone we don't know...Is it an imaginary boyfriend,Tara?"

She gasped."No...that is just crazy."

"Haru?"

"Har...No,double crazy."

"Hmm..jet?"

"No way!"

"Uhm...Your father's warrior,Hai?"

"Ew," She said and frowned seriously at him." Damn it, it's you. Zuko ,i love you!"

She gasped when she realised what she had said. She bowed her head and faced away from him. She heard Zuko chuckle. Then she felt his hand on the back of her head,then shift her head towards him.

"I couldn't be more happier,"he said and when she was about to react, he covered her mouth with his in a hot kiss. He moaned when she immediately responded. He kisses her more passionately and dragged her close to his body and unto his laps. He felt her hands in his hair and he felt so relaxed.

Katara moaned when he placed his hands on her lower back then her behind. When the beed to catch their breath hit them,they pulled away.

"Zuko...i..."she said but he placed his finger on her lips.

"It's fine. I have been dreaming about those words for long. Sorry if it came out wrong but, i am so happy. And Katara?"

Katara looked up at him and murmurred a response.

"I love you too...So much,"he said and she whimpered.

Zuko kissed her again with all his feelings. And every thought of his split with Mai, cleared from his mind. This time around, he will do his best to keep Katara.


End file.
